


Just another story

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just needed to vent. Please don't read this if you're not in a good place.





	Just another story

I’d thought about it before, the letters I’d write, things I’d give away, when I’d do it, and when it got especially bad I’d think of how I’d do it. “It” being the way I would end my life. It's easier if I don't use the word. Suicide. I see it on the news all the time. ”Girl commits suicide after bullying” ”Teenager ends his life far too soon” it's always something like that. I can't help but wonder every time a new article shows up what they were like? Did anyone notice how unhappy they were? Are the people talking about how heartbroken they are part of the reason? Did they notice but never thought they'd do something? Are they just saying something for publicity? Does anyone really miss them?!The questions get more fucked up the more I let my mind wander. They say no one cares until you’re dead. I always thought that was a load of rubbish, of course people cared, why would they be upset after the fact if they didn't? It took me a while to realise how disgusting the human race was, how people will make the worst things possible about themselves for sympathy. I wonder if I did it the same thing would happen. Would that girl who made me shut myself in the bathroom and cry tell people she couldn't believe I was gone? Would the old friend who made me hate the was I looked say what a beautiful soul I was and talk about how sad she was that I was gone? Would the boys that tormented me for years say how sad it was that I died so young? Would the classmates that mocked me when I didn't want to speak pretend we were friends? Would the friends I have move on within weeks? Would I just turn into that news story you see for a second and then skip to the next story? Would I be the girl you think back to in a few years time, when looking back at the school yearbook? Would you think back sadly about how someone died so young but when you think more you don't even remember my name? I know all of these possibilitys are more likely than not. There's people who think of dying young and think they'd be remembered forever, but I know I would just be another tragic case, another news article.


End file.
